The Day After Tomorrow
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Sam is competing with J.D to win Laura's feelings. What happens when Sam and Laura are separated because of the tsunami? Will they be able to survive it and find each other? Will Sam win Laura's affections or will she give it all to J.D?
1. Chapter 1

"Montezuma," Brian said. He was determined to get this Decathlon answer correct

Laura looked at him, and she said, "No, no. Montezuma was in Mexico, not Peru." At the Pinehurst Academy table, J.D was watching Laura as he wrote down the right answer.

Laura told Brian, "It's like Anta… something."

Laura glanced at the timer; 5 seconds left. She was in nervous mode right now because none of them knew the answer. However, Sam did.

"Atahuallpa?" Sam asked. He looked at Laura, and she smiled at him excitedly. She responded, "That's it!"

She wrote "Atahuallpa" on their answer sheet, and the timer went off. The referee said, "Time's up. Correct answers, please."

Laura handed the paper to their answer person, and she smiled as she handed it to him. She felt confident about their answer.

Their person checked their answer, and lifted the paper in the air to signal that they had the correct answer.

The referee said, "That's five points for Woodmont, and five points for Pinehurst Academy." Sam smiled at the excited Laura; Laura looked around the crowd who was applauding.

She caught J.D looking at her, and he had a smirk on his face. He gave her a small nod, and Laura continued to smile.

She glanced at Sam, and then looked back down at the blank paper in front of her, and the referee said, "Next question."

It was thundering and lightning outside, but they didn't care at all. Sam looked over at J.D, his smile fading. J.D just continued to smirk in their direction, and Sam felt a rush of jealousy run through him.

He thought, oh God, she caught him staring at her… she even continued to smile at him. The referee asked, "In what year did Louis XIV ascend to the throne of France?"

Sam looked forward, trying not to picture Laura falling in love with this nerd from Pinehurst.

"Time," the referee said, and the timer started.

Laura looked over at Sam and she whispered, "Isn't it 1692?" Sam, however, didn't hear her. He was, like before, too busy thinking about J.D and Laura.

Brian then whispered to Laura, "No, no. It wasn't 1692. It was 1638." Sam just continued to look forward, and Laura looked over at Brian.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked. She was very hesitant about these answers.

Sam then whispered, smiling at her, "Yes, Laura. It is 1638." Laura smiled at him with confidence as she wrote "1638" on their blank paper.

The timer went off, and the referee said, "Time's up. Correct answers, please." Laura handed their answer checker their paper, and he checked their answer.

He lifted the paper in the air, once again, to signal they got the answer correct. Laura sighed with relief as the referee said, "That's another five points for Woodmont, and another five points for Pinehurst Academy."

The crowd roared with more applause, and the referee said, "This is the end of the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon. We will continue round two tomorrow."

The crowd continued to applaud, and the students stood up to leave the auditorium. When Laura stood up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Laura gasped with surprise, and she turned to find J.D right behind her. Sam and Brian watched him gently touch Laura… Sam was already jealous of him.

J.D said, still smirking, "Hey. You played a great first round."

Laura smiled at him, and she put her hand on his hand. Sam was even more pissed now, but then she pushed his hand slowly off her shoulder.

Laura said, "So did you. These are my teammates, Sam and Brian." She gently grabbed Sam's arm, and glanced at Brian. Sam could feel chills coming up him.

"I'm Laura," she replied, shaking J.D's hand.

"Oh, J.D," he replied.

"Your school is amazing," Laura said, giving him a warm smile.

"Would you- would you like a tour?" J.D asked. Laura looked at Sam, and he looked back at Laura. His expression read "Please don't go with him Laura".

Laura then smiled, and she said, "Sure. That'd be great. But, could you give me a second with them?"

More than ¾ of the kids that were in the auditorium were out of there, and J.D smiled while replying, "Yes, of course. Just meet me outside by the door."

Laura gave him a nod, and he walked away from them. His smirk continued to stay on his face.

Laura looked over at her friends, and she said, "He's nice."

Sam nervously said, "Y-Yeah. He's… uh…" Then Brian hit Sam hard in the stomach to make him stop stuttering. Sam cried, "Ow! Jesus, Brian!"

Brian muttered, "Stop stuttering, dude."

Sam chuckled nervously, and Laura smiled at him, trying not to laugh at him. She thought, he's so cute.

Sam said, still smiling at Laura, "Laura…" What surprised her was the fact that he held one of her hands. Laura could feel a rush of comfort come up her body.

Sam walked a little closer to her, and he said, "Honestly, please be careful. I was told by my father on the phone that there is terrible weather heading our way. We need you for the rest of this competition."

Laura smiled, and she said, "Please Sam. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be out too long with this guy. I'll be back in time for the party tonight."

Sam let go of her hands, and he chuckled softly. "Sorry," he said, "I just really… want you to be here for the competition."

Brian rolled his eyes, thinking, damn it, Sam. Just tell her how you feel already!

She said, still smiling at him, "I'll be fine. Trust me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Sam nodded, and then walked out of the room to meet J.D. Sam and Brian watched her leave the room, and Brian said, "Man, you got some serious competition."

Sam replied, his smile already faded, "Please."

Brian said, "I bet he's really rich, too."

Sam said, "Shut up."

….

Later that night, Sam and Brian were at the party that the competition held for all the participants. However, they haven't seen Laura at all since she left with J.D earlier.

Laura being with J.D was the last thing Sam wanted… he wanted her to be with him, and him only.

Brian walked up to Sam at the party after he got a drink, and Sam said, trying to speak over the loud music and chatter, "This place is so retro. I think it might be cool if it were on purpose."

Sam was chewing some little candies when he said that, and he couldn't have been more serious. Another participant walked up to them, and he and Brian exchanged nods. He then walked away, and Brian said, "Look at all these nerds."

Sam and Brian's gaze followed the guy that just approached them. Then, Sam looked over, and he saw Laura walking in with J.D. Sam could feel a huge wave of jealousy and anger run up him.

How could she like him this much already?! Why can't she fall for me instead of him? Sam thought.

The weird thing is that she didn't even see them when she walked by them. She looked so beautiful… she didn't even notice her own teammates at the party.

Brian and Sam stared at Laura as she walked by. Sam asked, "Is it that hard to see us? I mean, we're right here!"

Laura, like before, didn't even notice him yelling. Brian said, "Well not really because you're the hottest one here, and I am the only black kid."

Sam walked right up to Brian and he asked, "Come on, Brian, tell me. Is it really that easy to earn someone's affections? You know I've liked her since forever, and I have tried to get her to like me back… but is it really that easy?"

Brian shrugged and took a sip of his drink. He said, "I honestly don't know, buddy. I have never really liked anyone, which means I have never tried to get someone to like me."

Sam sighed, and he turned to watch Laura again. She was talking and laughing with J.D and the other Pinehurst kids. Sam could feel a tsunami of jealousy running through him. The only thing he wanted in the world was busy with another man.

Then, during their conversation, Laura looked over and saw Sam and Brian staring at her. Her jaw dropped, and she told something to J.D. He then gave her a nod and a smile, and Laura walked over to them.

Finally. Now I can tell her how beautiful she looks, Sam thought. He smiled when she walked over, and she said, with her famous smile, "Hey."

Sam then scanned her body with his eyes, and he said, "Hey… you look beautiful."

Laura thought, oh my god! He just told me that I look beautiful!

Laura's smile widened, and she said, "Thanks… you look handsome yourself, Sam. You too, Brian."

Sam smiled widely, and he thought, she did not just say that!

Brian replied, "Thank you, Laura. You know I never try." They all laughed together, and Laura asked, "So what have you guys been doing?"

Sam replied, "Nothing much. We basically just got ready for this after we left the competition." I've been thinking about you the whole time, Laura. You are constantly on my mind, Sam thought.

Laura then took a step toward Sam for no reason, and she said, "Hey, I want you to come see this."

She took Sam's hand, and he felt chills run up him. He smiled, and he said, "Okay. Lead the way."

She chuckled, and then she led him outside of the room. Sam turned his head to face Brian, and he smiled.

Brian smiled at his friend, and he gave him an encouraging nod. When Brian looked over at J.D, he saw him gazing Laura's path with a frown on his face.

Brian then chuckled, and drank his drink.

…..

Outside of the cafeteria, Sam and Laura were walking around the school. Laura was showing Sam all the places J.D showed her earlier.

Laura then showed him the dorms they had in their rooms, and she said, "And these are the dorms. He said they stay here only on schooldays. They go home on the weekends or vacation breaks."

Sam smiled as he looked around the hallway of rooms. He said, "It is a very nice school. They must be lucky to have a school here in New York City."

Laura replied, "Yeah, but I would much rather go to Woodmont. I like everyone there, and obviously it's close to my hometown. There's no place I'd rather live."

Sam smiled, and he said, "Same. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

Sam and Laura then looked at each other, and they continued to smile at each other.

He said, his smile slowly fading, "Uh, Laura…" He was literally about to tell her that he liked her, and she thought, yes! He's going to tell me!

Sam swallowed nervously, and then he said, "I…" Then, the lights went out, and it was completely dark.

Laura asked, "Sam? What happened to the lights?" They could barely see each other, and he replied, "I don't know. I bet the weather knocked it out."

Laura asked, "Well, don't you think we should get back to our room?"

Sam replied, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Then, Sam took her hand, and he led her to the exit of the school. He thought, I totally forgot about the terrible weather. That won't keep me away from Laura.

…..

Sam and Laura met up with Brian down at the exit of the school. Brian said, "Yeah, the power is going to get knocked out all over the place. It's been raining and thundering like crazy ever since we got here."

Laura asked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go so we don't get caught in this!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was busy calling their parents to come get them. Sam and Laura exchanged nervous looks, and the barged out of the school.

What they saw when they reached the sidewalk was a flooded Times Square. The water on the streets had risen to two feet, and it was still pouring like crazy.

In five seconds, they were already soaked. They looked around to see how they could get by all the cabs and cars that were stopped up on the streets.

Sam asked, "Well, how are we supposed to get through this?" Then, his phone started to ring, and Sam answered, "Hello?"

It was Jack Hall, Sam's father. He said, "Sam!"

"Dad!" Sam replied. He looked at his friends, and gave them a nod to show that it might be okay.

"Sam, listen to me very closely. I got a call from Professor Rapson from Scotland. He said that there is horrible weather coming towards Manhattan. I need you to get on the subway to Philadelphia, and I'll be there to come get you. I don't want you to deal witht his horrible weather, so I need you, Laura, and Brian to get on that train right now, and get to Philadelphia."

Sam was nodding as he listened to his father, and he asked, "Which train goes to Philadelphia?"

Jack replied, "Hold on one second." Sam looked at his friends, and he said, "Please go look at the train map, Laura."

Laura asked, "Well, where is one?!" She looked around, and Brian replied, pointing at a map on the wall of the school, "There's one! Go look and see which ones lead to Philadelphia!"

Laura nodded, and she ran over to the map on the wall.

Sam replied, "Dad! We got it! Just please keep me updated on what's going on!"

Jack replied, "Okay, Sam. Please be careful! I do not want to lose you because of this weather."

Sam replied, "Just trust me, Dad. I will make sure my friends and I survive. I promise you that we'll be home soon."

Jack replied, sighing, "I love you, Sam. Be careful."

Sam sighed as well, and he replied, "I love you too, Dad."

Then, Sam hung up, and he turned to face Laura. What he saw was J.D talking to Laura. Sam rolled his eyes furiously, and Brian said, "Go get Laura, Sam! We have to get to the train!"

He ran up to Laura, and he asked, "Which one goes to Philadelphia, Laura?!"

J.D looked at Sam, and he said, "All the train stations are closed! They're all flooded!"

Sam cried, "You gotta be kidding me! Now we can't get home!"

Laura put her hand on Sam's arm, and she said, "It's okay! We can just get back to our room! We can see if the airport is still open!"

The rain continued to pour on them, and J.D said, "You're out of luck there, too! All the flights are cancelled!"

Sam sighed angrily, and he said, "You gotta be kidding me! Now we'll never get home!"

Brian ran up to them, and he said, "Let's do what Laura said! Let's just go back to our room! We can see if anything is open tomorrow!"

Sam and Laura looked at each other, and Laura said, "It'll be alright, Sam. Trust me. We'll get home as soon as possible."

She grabbed his hand, and Sam gave her a nod and a smile. Sam then looked at Brian and they exchanged nods.

J.D asked Laura, "Would you like to come to my place, Laura? My dad has a place not far from here. I can hail a cab and have him drive us there."

Laura asked, "Wait, just me? What about Sam and Brian?" She looked at her soaked friends, and she could tell Sam's face read, Don't do it, Laura. I don't trust him.

J.D said, "Well, yeah. They can go back to your room." Laura's jaw dropped, and so did Brian's and Sam's.

Sam thought, wow, what a gentleman.

Brian thought, what the heck? So he likes her, but he doesn't even invite us to stay at his place? What a douche.

Laura asked her friends, "Do you guys really care? It's only for one night." Sam turned his head so Laura couldn't see him rolling his eyes. Of course she's going with him. It's obvious she's attracted to him, Sam thought.

Brian said, showing a fake smile, "Sure. We'll be fine in the room."

Laura slightly smiled, and she looked at Sam, who wasn't looking at them. She took his hand, and she asked, "Sam?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes shining as rain fell in them. He tried not to show his anger, so he faked a smile. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Sam sighed, and he said, "Yes. Just please promise me you'll be okay. We need you."

Laura smiled at him, still holding his hand. She said, "I'll be okay. J.D will take care of me. I'll just meet you guys at our room tomorrow morning. I should be by no later than eleven tomorrow morning. I promise you that."

Sam walked closer to her, and he said, "Good. Be careful, Laura." He let go of her hand, and they exchanged smiles.

Laura faced J.D, and he asked, "You ready?"

Laura took one last glance at Sam and Brian, and she faced J.D saying, "Lead the way."

He smiled, and he took her hand. Sam watched in jealousy as she let him hold her hand and walk away with her.

Sam and Brian stood there in shock, and Brian said, "Wow. You really got some competition now, buddy."

Sam looked at Brian and he said, "Yeah… but I promise you that I'll win that competition. Laura is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe she actually went with him," Sam said as he was changing clothes at the room. He was still furious that Laura went with J.D back to his place. Sam was going to tell Laura how he felt that night, but that wasn't happening.

He was worried that she was going to fall in love with him… and that was the last thing he wanted.

Brian was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, and after he spit out the toothpaste, he said, "Yeah, I know. I can't believe he didn't even invite us to stay. He probably wants Laura all to himself."

Sam said, "Yeah he does. He knows that I like her a lot, and he's just trying to steal her away from him. But nope. I have known Laura longer, which means I get her."

Brian asked, walking out of the bathroom, "How long have you liked her? I mean, I know it's been forever, but really, how long?"

Sam finished putting on his clothes, and he sighed. He replied, "Well, it all started in sixth grade. I saw Laura being bullied by some punk near the locker room. I knew that she didn't deserve to be bullied, so I went in and told the bully to leave her alone. He then tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist, and punched him in the face," he laughed when he thought of that flashback.

"So, his face started bleeding, and I threatened him that I'd hurt him even more if he tried to bully her again. And this kid was bigger than me, but I still took him down. He was scared of me after I punched the lights out of him. Laura was crying, but then she came up and hugged me so tight. It… was the greatest feeling ever. After that, she started talking to me more, and that's when I fell more and more in love with her. I was suspended for a week, but I really didn't care. I don't know how she feels about me, but I hope she feels the same about me because I'm really working to get her to like me," he replied.

Brian laughed as he listened to this story, and he clapped at the end of it. He said, "Wow. What a great story, Sam. I never knew you got physical or suspended from school."

Sam chuckled, and he said, "Well, I haven't even told Laura that I love her yet. Of course you don't know about that. Only Laura and I know."

Brian said, "Yeah, man. You're gonna have to tell her soon. She needs to know or else she may like J.D."

Sam rolled his eyes, and he said, "I know. I know. I'll make sure that he doesn't get her. But did you see the way she held my hand?! That was amazing!" Sam was smiling as he thought of holding Laura's hand.

Brian let out a laugh, and he said, "Yes, Sam. I did see the way she held your hand. And do you know what that means?"

Sam asked, smiling, "She likes me back?"

Brian nodded at his friend, and he said, "Yep, you got that right." Sam chuckled, and he replied, "Thanks, Brian for being there for me. I just hope she survives the weather."

Brian walked over to Sam, and he put his arm around Sam. He smiled at his friend, and he said, "Don't worry. With you around her, she'll be okay. You'll protect her, right?"

Sam smiled, and he said, "You know I will because I care about her too much."

Sam then put his arm around Brian, and he said, "Well, let's just hope she comes back tomorrow morning. And I hope she doesn't do anything stupid with J.D."

…..

At J.D's dad's apartment, Laura and J.D walked in. J.D turned on the light, and Laura's jaw dropped in awe. She asked, "You live here?"

J.D walked a little closer to Laura, and he said, "Only on the weekends. Like I said, it's my dad's place."

Laura asked, still looking around the huge apartment, "Where is he?"

J.D said sadly, "In Europe, skiing with my step-mom." Laura looked at him, and she asked, "Your parents are divorced?"

Laura walked a little closer to him, and he said, "No. My mom died when I was ten-years-old. My little brother was only five at the time. She died of a drunk driver."

Laura felt empathy for him because she didn't know what it was like to lose a parent, but she felt terribly bad for him. She had no idea that he suffered through this.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and she said, "I'm so sorry. I never knew this happened to you."

He looked at her eyes, and he smiled at her. He said, "It's okay. I'm sure you've experienced a family member dying…"

Laura bit her lip, and she said, "Um, I actually haven't. No one in my family hasn't died. That's why I'm grateful for what I have."

J.D put his hand on Laura's hand, and he said, "Well, you should be. My father isn't necessarily the nicest man in the world, and my brother isn't the smartest, but I still love them."

Laura walked over to a coffee table to find a picture of J.D and his little brother together. His brother looked a lot like him: very cute.

Laura smiled at the picture, and she asked, "Is this your little brother?" J.D walked over next to her, and he replied, "Yep. That was taken about two years ago."

She asked, "Where is your brother?"

She put the picture down on the table, and he replied, "He's at a boarding school in Philadelphia. He's not behaving in school, so my dad sent him there for this school year."

Laura asked, "What's he doing? In school, I mean?"

J.D sighed, and he replied, "Well, he's getting suspended or expelled, and he gets horrible grades. My father doesn't like dealing with him, so he spends as much time with my step-mom, which leaves me having to deal with him all the time."

Laura then said, "Well, you seem like a great brother, so I don't see why your father would ever have a problem with you. You seem like you get good grades and is a good person."

J.D replied, smiling at her, "Thank you. I think the same about you."

Laura chuckled, and she said, "Well, thank you." Then, they just continued to stare into each other's eyes…

Laura thought, _what are you doing, Laura?! You don't like him! You love Sam…_

To break their silence, Laura asked, "I'm kinda hungry, so do you have anything here?"

J.D seemed disappointed that she broke the silence, but he smiled and replied, "Yes. You can dig into anything in the kitchen. I'm going to jump in the shower. Feel free to do anything you'd like. Just don't leave."

They both chuckled, and she said, "I won't. Thank you."

J.D then walked out of the room so he could go take a shower. Laura walked in the kitchen once he was out of the room, and she searched the cabinets and fridge for food.

She really wasn't hungry; she was just trying to get J.D away from her. She thought, _I shouldn't have come here. I hurt Sam's feelings coming here._

She looked out from the kitchen to see if J.D was around… no sign of him. Then Laura bolted to the door, but when she tried to open it, she heard a loud boom from outside the apartment.

She turned around, and she didn't see anything. Laura asked, "J.D? Is that you?"

Laura started to walk towards the living area, and she looked around. She still didn't see anything, and so she turned around. Right there in front of here was J.D, and he clasped her face with his hands.

She gasped loudly, and she asked, "J.D! What the hell are you doing?"

Laura didn't want to try to free herself because she didn't want to know what the consequences of that were…

J.D smirked, like he did at the competition, and he whispered, "You know, I think you're beautiful."

J.D leaned closer towards Laura, and she whispered, "What are you gonna do? You know we barely know each other."

J.D's lips were centimeters away from hers, and he whispered, "I think we get along quite well."

Laura could feel tears coming up her eyes; she didn't want to do anything with J.D. Then, she felt the warmth of J.D's lips touch her lips. She didn't like it at all…

Laura then separated them, and he asked, "Whoa, what's wrong?" J.D's brown eyes stared into hers.

Laura could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She said, trying not to sound upset, "I'm sorry. I just can't do this with you."

J.D still held her face like a cup: he wasn't going to let go of her. J.D asked, "Is it because of Sam? You love him, don't you?"

Laura thought, _HELL YEAH I LOVE SAM!_

She sighed, and she said, "Well… no. I do not love Sam. I am just friends with him."

J.D smirked again, and he asked, "Well then, why did you stop?"

"Because I can't!" Laura immediately said. She pushed him off of her, and she put her hands on her head in a panic.

He asked, "What the hell? Wouldn't you just want to try it with me? I can tell you're still a virgin."

Laura claimed angrily, "I am not! I will not share my personal information with you!"

J.D walked up to Laura, and he whispered, "Hey, I promise you that I will not hurt you at all. I know I just met you, but I already like you."

Laura felt the tears stream down her face like a river. She asked, "But why me? Why can't you like someone from around here?"

J.D put his hands on her face again, and he said, "You are not like the other girls."

Laura whispered, "Yeah I am. I am no different from them."

J.D whispered, "I think you are beautiful. I can make you the happiest woman on Earth right now. Trust me."  
Laura sighed, and she said, "Just kiss me and get it over with." Suddenly, J.D leaned in again, and this time, their kiss turned more passionate.

Laura could feel herself jumping on J.D and having him carry her to his bed. Laura knew this was her first time being in bed with someone. She was indeed a virgin.

Their sex was indeed… hot. It may have lasted that whole night…

…..

The next morning, Sam and Brian were anxiously waiting for Laura. It was about nine-thirty. Sam was pacing back and forth in the room, and he was biting his nails nervously.

Brian walked out of the bathroom, and he saw his friend panicking. Brian sighed, and he said, "Sam. Chill out. Laura is most likely okay."

Sam looked at Brian and he said, "Well, I am not only worried about her being okay! I am worried that that douche did something to her! Like have sex with her! You can tell he wanted to!"

Brian walked to his friend, and he said, "Dude, if you are this worried about Laura, then let's go get her ourselves."

Sam still continued to pace back and forth, and he said, "Bro, what if she gets pregnant? What if she doesn't even try to love me? What happens if I propose to her and she says no?"

Brian yelled, "Samuel Hall! Calm down!"

Sam froze, and he asked, "How do you know that my full name is Samuel? Only my parents know that!"

He faced Brian, and Brian said, "Man. You have a serious case of extreme anxiety. Laura is still in love with you. I know that, and there's no way she would have sex with that jerk."

Sam asked, "And how would you know? You're not the one who likes her!"

Brian put his hands on Sam's shoulders, and he said, "Chill… out…. Let's go get her."

Sam sighed, and he said, "Fine." Then, the lights shut out again. Both of them gasped, and Sam said, "We have to get her now!"

When they reached the door, Sam's phone rang. He picked it up, and he saw that Laura was calling him.

He said, "Laura!" He answered the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Sam! It's Laura!" Laura yelled from the other line. It sounded like she was crying.

"Laura! Are you okay?! I've been worried sick about you!" Sam cried.

"I need your help! I am at downtown Times Square! It's pouring like crazy, and-!" she sobbed.

Sam could feel tears of panic coming up his eyes, and he said, "Laura, stay there! I'll be there in a few minutes! Just don't panic! I'll be there soon, baby!"

"Okay! Okay! Hurry please! I think a tsunami is coming!" Laura yelled.

"Oh God. I'm coming!" Sam yelled. He immediately hung up, and Brian said, "You just called her baby."

Sam looked at him, and he said, "I don't give a damn! Come on!" He swung open the door, and the two friends ran out of the room.

…..

In about five minutes, Sam and Brian reached Times Square. People were running and screaming as they walked in the flooded city.

The water had to be four feet tall… Sam yelled, "Laura! Laura!"

They were looking around for her, but all they could see is random New Yorkers drenched from the water.

"Laura! Laura! Where are you?! Laura!" Sam and Brian yelled. They were freaking out because they could not find her.

Sam yelled at Brian, "My God, where the hell could she be?!"

Then, a voice from the distance yelled, "Sam! Sam! Brian! Sam!" Sam and Brian looked towards the direction the voice was coming from.

It was Laura; Sam said, "Oh my God! It's Laura! It's Laura, Brian!"

Brian yelled, "No way, dude! Let's go get her!"

Sam yelled, "Laura! Laura! We're coming! Hold on!"

Sam and Brian were running in the water towards Laura's voice. They had to push people out of the way, and they were jumping over jammed traffic.

Sam kept yelling, "Laura! We're coming! Laura!"

"Sam! Sam! Come over here! Sam!" Laura kept yelling.

Then, to the right of them, they saw a huge tidal wave coming right towards them…

It was exactly what Laura predicted: a tsunami.

Sam cried, "Oh my God! We have to hurry up and find her!" They kept running in the water, and then, Sam was able to see Laura.

Laura cried, "Oh my God, Sam!" They tried running to each other, but then, they were swept up by the tsunami wave… separating them from each other.


End file.
